Welcome to Rose Manor
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: Erwin Smith is the head of the estate, Rose Manor. Due to the death of his wife, he has lost touch with his son, Jean. Jean is doing terrible in his lessons, and refuses to cooperate. He's hated every tutor, and has gotten them all fired. But Armin, the butler's apprentice, may just change that. And to add to all that, Levi Ackerman, Erwin's step brother, returns from his travels.


Welcome to Rose Manor

"Armin, would you help me take the Master's breakfast to his study?" Nile asked. "He has more work that he would like to finish early."

Nile was the head butler at Rose Manor. The estate was large, with stables, and it's own lake that stretched behind the manor itself. A riding ground surrounded the right side.

Nile was of average height, but he still towered over his blonde subordinate. He wasn't incredibly old, but had worked as the head butler for as long as anyone could remember. He would always rise early to ensure the day's success, and his butler's attire was always clean and proper. His decisions were based on what he assumed to be the best option. Today, he was continuing with the training of his under butler.

Armin nodded at his request, taking hold of one of the silver trays. Although he was Nile's apprentice, he still wore garb identical to that of a stable boys. The only difference was that his was cleaner, and suited for housework, rather than the turmoil of cleaning up after the horses.

Nile picked up the other tray with a single hand, his gaze down at Armin. "Are you still unable to hold it with one hand?"

"Uh…" Armin's hands shook. "I don't think so. Sorry."

Nile sighed, cringing at a stain that rested on his other glove. "We can practice the proper way of holding it later on. I'd rather not risk you dropping the Master's coffee. Once I'm a dead old man, my position is yours. I want to make sure my legacy does it all correctly."

"Yes, sorry. I'll try harder."

Nile smiled lightly. "Don't worry. You're still getting used to it. You've only worked within the house for a few weeks now, so I can only assume you're still uncertain of your new position."

"I am." Armin sighed. "Just a few weeks ago I was one of the stable boys…and now…"

"And now your task is to one day take over my position."

Armin smirked as they headed down the hall. "Sorry about that. It's probably weird for you as well."

"No, no. You were the right choice, after all. If you must know, the master took my opinion into account as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you say to him?"

"I guess I never did tell you. It wasn't hard to recommend you. I told him how bright you were, and how much more well-behaved you were compared to your friends."

Armin chuckled, "Yeah, Connie and Eren can be a bit of a handful. A few weeks ago they accidently locked themselves in a stable.

"Why didn't they just climb out?"

"Eren climbed out. Connie was too short to climb out on his own, so Eren left him in there, and brought him oats and sugar cubes for dinner."

Nile sighed, "Your generation has me concerned."

"I can understand that…"

They took a turn in the hall; the Master's study was just a few feet away. "Do you miss seeing them, Armin?"

"I do at times, but I do still room with them in the servant's courters near the stables, so we use that time to talk about our day."

Nile nodded. "The staff that lives up in the attic with me does so as well. After the day's events, we visit for a bit. It keeps us sane, as I suppose it's the same for you and your friends."

Armin nodded, then Nile stopped in front of the door. "Okay, we're at the door. I know I only started letting you help bring in the Master's food in a few days ago, but are you still nervous? He made a comment, but he's more understanding about it then you think."

"I guess I'm not as nervous now. He's a bit intimidating, but the task itself isn't hard."

"You've already gotten used to how he likes it set out?"

Armin bit his lip, and then replied. "I sort of made the decision to memorize the notes you gave me. He has a different set up for each day, depending on his business affairs, or parties, correct?"

"That is correct." Nile grinned. "What's today's set up?"

"Coffee on the desk, but on the end, so if he decides to pace, he can just pick it up. But it's not in front of him, due to the fact that he might drink it all subconsciously while looking over papers—he hates when he does that, so it's best to put it where he can't be tempted to lose track of it. In other words, he likes to savor it in case he gets stressed out."

"Good—and why is that today's set up?"

Armin stopped for a second to think, then replied. "He's going over prices and supply amounts for the army—he does it well, but setting out the prices isn't his favorite thing, because he's always afraid he'll charge to much, or not sell it for as much as he'd like. It's hard for him to come up with fair compromises, as each weapon he supplies them is each made up of different materials. Also, he has to decide on the details for the upcoming gala. Since Lady Hanji doesn't know a thing about party planning, he has to take up that task himself, which is something he still hasn't gotten used to. It involves much detail and concentration—that's why the coffee this morning is black, and is stronger than his usual cup."

Nile smirked, "Correct again. I'm impressed. That'll do for now. Leave the food setting preparation for me. You take him his coffee. You know, I had expected you to do well, but damn. It took me weeks to memorize the amount of things you've been able to tell me. and even so, things have been added to it over the past few years. It took me about two month of constant studying to memorize that demon of a list. I only gave it to you—two days ago?"

"Yes, sir. Two days ago."

Nile nodded. "I have to say, I'm a tad impressed. The Master is extremely picky about how things are done around the house on certain days, but you've basically got his whole meal schedule implanted in your head already. You could have that list fully memorized only a week from now if you keep at it."

Armin smiled, "I'll make sure I look over it during any spare time."

Nile looked at his watch. "It's time to take in the Master's food. Remember, don't talk to him unless he asks or tells you something. You haven't entirely experienced it yet, but he can be a bit ruthless if he's disturbed enough. I will tell him good morning and respond to him, but even I won't go farther than that. Even addressing him all depends on what he has planned for that specific morning."

Armin nodded, and Nile Dok opened the door to the Master's study. "Good morning Master Erwin, breakfast is here."

The Master's study was filled with shelves of books, and antiques that had been passed down from generations. Photos of the former heads were scattered about the room, and the furniture was illustrious, as well as the window behind the Master's desk, which showed a perfect view of the riding grounds. Master Erwin was seated at his desk, browsing though work papers. He finally replied, "Very well, Nile. Just set it out and I'll get to it in a minute."

"Very well sir."

Nile nodded to Armin, and the two set up the breakfast, Nile setting the food on a nearby desk, rather than directly in front of the Master himself. With the preparations he had to face, Nile knew a sudden tray in front of him would have disturbed the Master. He glanced to see that Armin had set the coffee and the assortments in the right place, so their job was done. He was about to announce to the Master that their task was done, when the door burst open, and an old almond-eyes man with white whiskers pranced into the room. He had a twinkle in his eyes, and a flask in his hand. He took a sip of it, and then smiled. "Good morning Nile! I take it you've brought my son's breakfast?"

Erwin looked up with a stunned expression. _"Dad, you're up already?"_

Armin looked surprised to see the old man grab a piece of food and pop it into his mouth. Nile stuttered, "M—Master Pixis, the doctor informed us you were to rest."

"Rest? Pfft. Oh please, I won't get another heart attack from walking around. I'm as strong as an ox." He chugged won more of his flask, and Erwin rose from his desk with a sigh. "Dad, I'm trying to set things up for the gala. Go back and lie down."

"Heh. Lie down? I'm too old to lie around like an old slug."

 _"_ _You are an old slug, dad."_

Pixis winked, "Don't you mean a _handsome_ old slug?"

Erwin sighed, "I wish not to be disturbed at this time…Nile, could you please escort my father out?"

Nile nodded. "I can. Come Master Pixis, your son is busy." He took hold of Pixis's arm, but the old man shrugged him off. "Thank you Nile, but even an old slug like me can walk himself out. I'm not as decrepit as you all think I am. You'd have me buried now, if you could."

 _"_ _Dad,"_ Erwin started, "Don't start that again."

"I might as well go lie my decrepit self in a coffin just to spare you the trouble."

 _"_ _Dad, I have things to do…"_

Pixis gave a drunken hiccup, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Of course you do. You always do. No time to spend with your decrepit dying old father."

"Excuse me…" Armin spoke up, "But Master Pixis, nobody thinks you look decrepit. In fact, you've never looked livelier—the Master just needs some peace and quiet right now. He's a bit stressed. You were in his shoes once, so you of all people should understand that—please, don't take it personally."

Nile held back a face palm, afraid that Master Erwin would scold the boy for the observation. But to his surprise, he heard a merry chuckle from Pixis. "I guess you're right. I've created a stir over nothing. I should, of course, fully understand, and here I am being a bother." He took a sip of his flask, his cheeks red. "I appreciate the compliment, Arlert, but I really am a crazy decrepit old man." He turned to look at Erwin. "If it makes you feel better, son, I'll take a nap later. Then we can truthfully tell the doctor I _have_ been resting."

Erwin had been scowling, but now, a light smile formed on his lips. "Sounds like a compromise. Perhaps Jean would enjoy your company, Dad."

"Ah that's right. It's time to embarrass my grandson." Pixis chugged more of his flask, then left the room with a hearty whistle. Nile heaved a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Sir. I hadn't heard him follow us. My apologies."

Erwin nodded. "It's fine. You two may go. I have some work to do." He re-sat himself, Nile and Armin exiting the room.

Nile shut the doors, and headed back down the hall. "Master Pixis knows not to barge in while his son is working, yet he does so either way."

"He doesn't mean to cause problems." Armin frowned. "He just wants his son's attention, that's all."

"Hmm? Wants his attention?"

"Well…I'm sure you've noticed. He's older now, and doesn't have much else to do without everyone fussing over the fact he's too old to be doing this and that. He feels that his son no longer has time for him."

Nile sighed, "If that's the case, then I fear Erwin's son must feel the same way. Master Erwin is almost always in that study, or traveling. Ever since the death of his wife, Marie, he hasn't spent much time with the rest of the family."

"I remember her. His wife." Armin smiled. "These last few years without her have been hard on the staff too."

"Indeed they have." Nile frowned. "She was quite the light in this now shadowed Manor. I guess that's why Pixis seems to be so fond of you, Armin."

"Hm?"

"His family usually ignores him, but you'll talk to him if he starts rambling."

"Oh…well…yeah." Armin smiled. "I actually enjoy talking to him."

Nile smiled sadly, "I even think you remind him of his daughter-in-law…"

"I remind Pixis of her? How's that?"

Nile stared off down the hall, then sighed. "It's hard to explain it, but I guess it's your presence. You know how to bring out a calming atmosphere, and you genuinely listen to people's problems. She was like that too, if you remember."

"I do." Armin smiled, "But I never…"

"You never noticed you had that characteristic?"

"I guess not."

Nile nodded, and then went on. "That thing you mentioned about Pixis feeling lonely, is that true?"

"Yes—he's told me. He's always been a heavy drinker, but that's the main reason he's been so into it lately."

Nile shook his head. "This family really needs a clean up—and speaking of cleaning up, I need you to go tidy the library. Master Jean and his tutor will be working on his lessons in less than an hour."

Armin frowned. "He's told me he doesn't like this tutor—but then again, he's hated all of them, hasn't he?"

Nile smirked, "That's correct. Master Jean has indeed hated every single one of is tutors. Armin, he feels the same way as Pixis, correct?"

"Yes. He, just as much as Master Pixis, hates that his father is too busy for him."

"Armin, do you know how lady Hanji feels about all this?"

Armin shrugged. "She tries to comfort Jean and Pixis when she can, but she mostly does research on medicines in the library."

"I notice you help her at times, too."

Armin's face reddened. "Well…she asks me…so…"

"You'll be a good head butler someday, kid."

"You think so? I honestly don't think I'm cut out for it…"

"It's tough, but I think you'll manage fairly well. Besides, the family already seems to like confiding in you—I can't see anyone more qualified to take my place."

Armin smiled. "Thanks Nile."

"No problem." Nile put a hand on his shoulder. "Now got tidy up the library before Mister Frost gets here. He's strict enough to Jean as it is, so let's make sure that old scumbag of a tutor at least gets a nice setting—maybe that way he'll go easier on Master Jean."

Armin snorted, "I don't think anything could make that man happy. Even if Jean somehow managed to learn ho to fly, I'm sure he'd criticize everything about it. I can understand why he doesn't like this one…they seem to just be getting worse and worse."

Nile shrugged. "That last tutor wasn't so bad."

"Didn't he show up drunk, and without pants?"

Nile's face paled. "Please don't remind me of that heathen. I guess I'm thinking of the one before that."

Armin's eyes widened. "The pervert doctor guy? He's that one that kept flirting with all the maids."

Nile sighed, "Never mind then. They've all been terrible. But even so, Master Jean needs to catch up on his lessons, or Master Erwin may not ever be able to make a connection with him. I'll go see how things are in the kitchen while you're in the library."

Armin nodded, "Okay, see you later."

Nile snorted, "I just hope Sasha hasn't eaten all of Rico's dishes." He headed down the stairs, and Armin strode down the hall, pushing open two large doors, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the endless bookshelves. He knew it really did need to be cleaned, but he also knew that Nile would purposely send him to clean it. Nile knew how much he liked to read, so he'd send him to clean it early. That way he could browse while he cleaned. He never got much time to do so, but it was a treat nonetheless. Armin headed for a section that looked like it needed love, and began to straighten up the shelves.


End file.
